


Драбблы с восьмого тура феста однострочников

by whisky_soda



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Background Case, Humor, Illya Kuryakin as Illya Muromets, M/M, Napoleon Solo as Superman, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: Теперь все в одном.





	1. Игра в шахматы

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка: Илья/Наполеон. Игра на раздевание в шахматы

— Ты можешь снять носок, — спокойно предлагает Илья, наблюдая, как Наполеон начинает сноровисто расстегивать ремень. Тот в ответ пожимает плечами.  
— Я думал, мы играем по-взрослому, — отвечает он, расплываясь в улыбке. Пальцы Наполеона замирают на пряжке, а сам он вопросительно склоняет голову к плечу.  
Илья обводит взглядом шахматную доску, полную фигур, смотрит на зажатую в ладони черную пешку.  
— Мы только начали. — Он выпрямляется, делая короткий выдох, чувствуя, что в комнате становится душно. Они в номере Соло, а тот скорее согласится на миссию где-нибудь посреди Сахары, чем откроет окно, когда на улице немного ниже нуля, еще и второе одеяло попросит. Илья с сомнением оглядывает Наполеона и продолжает: — У тебя шестнадцать фигур, и, — он склоняет голову к плечу, легко хмурится, — тринадцать предметов одежды. Четырнадцать, если дерринджер считать отдельно от кобуры. Логично начинать с носка. Или с запонки, — Илья говорит так, словно они обсуждают детали какой-нибудь незначительной вылазки. — Подтяжки я посчитал по отдельности, — тут же добавляет он. Илья не думает, как они в это вляпались. Наполеон предложил ему скоротать вечер за шахматами, обсудить детали миссии, может быть, выпить, и добавил, пожимая плечами: «Зато веселее. Боишься, что я оставлю тебя без штанов?» Поэтому они и сидят в номере Соло. «Какая самоуверенность, Угроза, — усмехнулся Наполеон в ответ на предложение сыграть у него. — Так уверен, что сможешь оставить меня без штанов?»  
— Пятнадцать. — Наполеон торжественно вскидывает руку, указывая на перстень.  
— Пятнадцать, — соглашается Илья и вопросительно выгибает бровь. Он молчит про жучок, который можно было бы счесть за шестнадцатый номер. Наполеон вряд ли даст распороть свой костюм, решает Илья.  
— И все же я думаю начать с этого, — расплываясь в довольной улыбке, Наполеон ловко вытаскивает ремень из шлевок. Он показательно откидывает его, и тот беззвучно приземляется на мягкий ковер. — Продолжим? — расплывается в улыбке Наполеон, потирая руки. — Мой ход…

Когда их застает Габи, на Наполеоне остаются галстук, перстень и дерринджер в кобуре. Его король окружен. И Илье просто любопытно, что из этого Наполеон сочтет достойным королевской фигуры. Он ставит на дерринджер, но это может оказаться и перстень. В боях сам Илья потерял носки, подтяжки, ремень. Часы он аккуратно пожертвовал, когда Наполеон вместе с королевой лишился трусов. Соло прикрывается диванной подушкой и машет рукой, говоря, что еще отыграется.  
«Лучше б на деньги играли», — сетует Габи, прихватив свежий номер газеты и коробку конфет, комплимент от отеля.


	2. Остров кораблекрушений

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: Избавиться от Анкл и счастливо вдвоём уйти в закат (Наполеон и Илья)

Наполеон торговался — отчаянно, жарко и, кажется, бескомпромиссно. Он припоминал старые сказки и все побережные байки да сплетни. Он возмущенно качал головой и доказывал вновь и вновь, что рыболовные снасти никак уж не могут стоить столько, сколько принесет целый месяц превосходного улова. На что старик клялся, просто божился всеми богами этой земли, что за сезон этот сумасшедший чужеземец просто утонет в рыбе, и все благодаря его снасти. «Еще придешь и скажешь спасибо», — вальяжно замечал он, призывая торговцев-друзей подтвердить свою истину. Наполеон начинал новый раунд. Илья усмехнулся. За месяц поджарившийся на солнце Ковбой, щеголяющий в белоснежных брюках, поднаторел в языке, что мог переспорить едва не любого. И хоть денег — «У нас отличный пенсионный фонд, Угроза» — было достаточно, Наполеон усмехался, говоря, что это отличный способ влиться в среду, познать идиомы и тонкости мироустройства малютки-деревни. Илья качал головой, натягивая шляпу пониже и прикрывая глаза. Он наблюдал, отмечая веселье торговца и детскую радость Ковбоя. Оба возмущались, пыхтели, стучали об стол и вспоминали богов — оба были довольны. На рынке на них не обращали внимания. Илья почувствовал, как кто-то тронул его за локоть. Он обернулся и увидел старушку. Та ему подмигнула, протянув кусок пирога, завернутый в лист, и ущипнула за задницу. Илья покачал головой, улыбнулся, благодаря за еду. Он оглянулся на площадь, где мир, составленный из сбежавших от кораблекрушений, копошился в своих заботах. Жизнь шла своим чередом.


	3. Происшествие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: Илья обращает внимание на девушку (не на задании), Наполеон обнаруживает, что знает, что такое Ревность

На самом деле Наполеон замечает ее первым. Это что-то уже вроде инстинкта. Двери в кафе в очередной раз распахиваются, и в зал, чертыхаясь, сражаясь с зонтиком, нелепо вваливается молодая женщина. Она выглядит обворожительно нуждающейся в помощи — к ней тут же подскакивают желающие стать рыцарями на минуту. Ей помогают с зонтиком, с плащом, отодвигают стул и предлагают чашку кофе в подарок. Наполеон краем глаза отмечает, что она симпатична — особенно когда смущенно улыбается и опускает глаза, — она в нужной степени нелепа и неуклюжа, чтобы приступы рыцарства не перешли в раздражение. И все же когда она расправляется с одеждой, с улыбками посетителям и меню, она затихает, как будто бы исчезая. Наполеон бы ее не заметил — просто отметил бы сценку, — но в окружающих их зеркальных панелях колонн он ловит пристальный взгляд Ильи и видит в нем интерес. Наполеон явственно слышит задумчивое русское «Хм» и осекается. Илья обманчиво безразлично смотрит на девушку: с его стороны лучше обзор на ее столик. И Наполеон наблюдает — за ними обоими. У нее — допустим, какая-нибудь Лора, типичное имя, решает он — светло-каштановые волосы, белая кожа — Наполеон с осторожностью обводит глазами колонны, пытаясь поймать отражение Лоры — быть может, веснушки — плащ и серое платье, купленные в каком-нибудь простом магазине, стертые каблуки. Должно быть, секретарь в какой-нибудь пыльной конторке, решает Наполеон. Он допивает свой кофе и вновь подзывает официанта, прося повторить. Отвлекаясь от собственных мыслей, Илья беззвучно задает вопрос, приподняв бровь. Соло в ответ улыбается. Он ловит в отражении Лору и думает о делах, перебирает в памяти фотографии из архивов — слишком серая внешность, чтобы запомнить, но неуклюжесть привлекает внимание. Хотя внешность для секретной деятельности хороша, отмечает Наполеон и решает: она может быть кем угодно. Лора скрещивает лодыжки — вполне себе симпатичные — под стулом и не носит очков, едва ли не носом утыкаясь в меню. На ее руке нет ни обручального кольца, ни часов, ни какой-нибудь милой безделушки. Наполеон переводит взгляд на Илью. Тот молчит, помешивая кофе без сахара. Он сворачивает утреннюю газету — у них перерыв между миссиями, они ждут очередного задания или же отпуска — и поднимается. Наполеон наблюдает, как Илья неспешно подходит к стойке, обращаясь к хозяйке зала. Наполеон видит в отражении, как Илья улыбается, и понимает, что слишком сильно сжимает пальцы. Он выдыхает, расслабляя руку, и с привычной улыбкой откидывается на высокую спинку стула, следя, как Илья берет что-то со стойки и неспешно направляется к Лоре. Он наклоняется к ней, едва улыбаясь — отыгранная не один раз во время светских приемов улыбка, — и протягивает специальную линзу для чтения. Лора что-то щебечет, смеется — ее уши заливаются красным. И Илья покидает ее, аккуратно касаясь плеча. Наполеон понимающе ухмыляется, с благодарностью принимая принесенную чашку кофе. Быть может, не Лора, думает он, Аманда, Дейзи, Эмма, Хлоя. Быть может, ее мама была без ума от Айды Лупино или же Эдны Каллахэн, кто знает.

— Если Уэверли даст отпуск, — Наполеон прерывает молчание, — предлагаю съездить в Экс-ан-Прованс. В это время года он прекрасен. — Он размышляет, что с их навыками Илья мог бы без проблем оставить Лоре-Аманде-Дейзи телефон их гостиницы. Но, с другой стороны, думает Наполеон, в таком случае Илья бы не покинул так скоро даму. Он бы пригласил ее за их столик. Наполеон делает глубокий вдох, сосредотачиваясь на напарнике. Илья задумчиво сводит брови, будто бы размышляя, разгадывая намерения Соло, и просто кивает.

Вечером выясняется: в планы Уэверли отпуск не входит. Их ожидает Боливия. Вешая на ручку табличку «Не беспокоить», Наполеон сообщает об этом с порога. Он закрывает за собой дверь номера Ильи и прячет в карман ключ. В конце концов, думает Соло, расплываясь в улыбке, он первым увидел Илью.


	4. Все тайное...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: На одном из заданий Соло прокалывается и оказывается Суперменом-под прикрытием, Уэверли загадочно улыбается, Габи возмущена, Илья тщательно прячет документы с затертой фамилией Муромцев.
> 
> Примечания:  
> Обложка первого комикса с Суперменом: https://elysianwaters.files.wordpress.com/2015/04/superman-comic.jpg  
> По одним данным, Илья Муромец умер окаменев.

— Мистер Соло, — Уэверли слегка приподнимает уголки губ. Он в излюбленных темных очках, и весь его вид говорит то ли о бурной ночи в компании отчетов с места событий, то ли о бессоннице и недопитой бутылке виски, то ли о нерадивых подчиненных, представших перед ним после очередной миссии. Александр многозначительно смотрит на настенную карту: там и так не была отмечена небольшая деревушка в Лигурии, а сейчас в этом отпала необходимость.   
За окном занимается полдень, и через неприкрытое шторами стекло комнату заливает солнцем, высвечивая танцующую в воздухе пыль, идеальную прическу Соло, синяки под глазами Теллер и прожигающий взгляд Курякина.   
Александр откашливается:   
— Не скрою, мечтал об этом. — Он выдвигает верхний ящик стола, на секунду замирая, осматривая свои тайны, и, наконец, вытаскивает оттуда журнал с яркой обложкой — комикс с нарисованным на обложке Наполеоном. Илья переводит взгляд на журнал, разглядывая изображение, и вопросительно приподнимает бровь, поворачиваясь к Соло.  
— Значит, бабочка к тому костюму не подходила… — задумчиво произносит он.  
— Машина? И ты… — одновременно вымученно стонет Габи, она смотрит на Илью и переводит взгляд на Соло. — То есть вот он багажник… — она потрясенно качает головой.  
Наполеон пожимает плечами. Он хмыкает, кидая косой взгляд на Илью. Наполеон знает: тот бы его не выдал, оставшись они с глазу на глаз. Соло, в конце концов, ему жизнь пытался спасти. Думал, что того с минуту на минуту убьют, превратив в красивую, но бесполезную каменную статую. От свидетелей же остался с десяток безвкусных изваяний. А вот о новинке в лице немецких камер видеонаблюдения он подумать не успел. Зато шеф в полной мере насладился картинкой. Наполеон просвечивает рентгеновским зрением его стол: среди бумаг пристроился толстый томик русских былин. И среди множества букв Наполеон выхватывает имя: Илья Муромец. Соло поднимает взгляд на Уэверли: за очками он видит хитрый понимающий прищур с намеком на разговор на крайне интригующие темы.   
— Не дадите автограф? — по-светски интересуется Уэверли.


	5. Народная медицина

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: Соло и Илья меняются телами.

— Я думаю, нам поможет секс, — вежливо заявляет Наполеон, выдавая автоматную очередь. Он слышит секундную заминку в стрельбе напарника и хмыкает. — Я просто читал что-то такое! — он пытается перекричать взрыв. — Мы сольемся воедино и вернем то, что принадлежит нам. — Наполеон сползает в канаву и меняет магазин автомата. — Я не привык быть таким высоким, — цокает он и делает глубокий вздох. Наполеон ловит момент, когда Илья съезжает вниз по влажной земле, и тут же высовывается, выдавая новую очередь по преследователям. — Что думаешь?  
— Мне не идет американский акцент, — холодно заявляет Илья, ежится: камуфляж жмет в плечах. Из-за чужого тела он чувствует легкую неуверенность и думает о странной коллекции главы якудзы и его любительских мечах без правильного баланса.   
— О чем и речь, Угроза, — весело заявляет Наполеон, придавая своей речи нарочитый британский акцент. — Так больше нравится? — Он замирает, прислушиваясь к тишине: телохранители якудзы решили изменить тактику. — Мы не нашли ни инструкций, ни книг, ни талисманов. — Он легкомысленно пожимает плечами, улыбается и бросает взгляд на Илью, застрявшего в его теле. Тот поднимает на него взгляд.  
— Передислоцировались? — мрачно спрашивает Илья. Вслушиваясь в свой измененный голос, Соло едва салютует двумя пальцами.   
— Так что ты думаешь? — шепотом переспрашивает он.  
— Мы еще не проверили ту китаянку. Помнишь, на рынке? — серьезно отвечает Илья. И Наполеон думает, что давно не видел такого сосредоточенного выражения у своего отражения.  
— А потом секс, — скалится Наполеон.  
— Ты нарцисс, — тяжело вздыхает Илья, вскидывая автомат и прислушиваясь к чему-то слышимому только ему. Наполеон смотрит на него с интересом. Илья на секунду опережает выстрел показавшегося противника.   
— Мой музыкальный слух, — довольно тянет Наполеон.  
— Нарцисс, — сквозь зубы повторяет Илья, отстреливаясь.  
— А я и не спорю, — весело откликается Наполеон. — Но если тебя смущает секс с собственным телом, — он пожимает плечами и отстреливает выползших из травы очередных самураев, — я тебе глаза завяжу, — шепотом добавляет он. И сквозь звуки стрельбы и крики Илья слышит это отчетливо громко.


End file.
